A tu tacto
by Cannelle Douce
Summary: - Ya que terminamos esto y conozco a la perfección sus planes para esta noche… - decía con seriedad - ¿Qué les parecería hacer un trío? – el osado castaño de cabello largo se aventuró a preguntar. - No es mala idea – aceptó la rubia – Iré a cambiarme, los espero en mi habitación – salió de la cocina rumbo a su habitación. ONE SHOT YohxAnna LIME


Shaman King no me pertenece.

La imagen fue sacada de internet.

* * *

 ** _A tu tacto._**

Se besaban con todas las ganas del mundo, con tanto deseo, con tanta pasión… Los dos jóvenes sabían que eso no estaba permitido en el instituto, pero era inevitable. A la rubia le encantaba ver a su prometido vestido de esa manera, tan formal, con esa camisa que le favorecía bastante y su cabellera larga cayendo por sus hombros; sin mencionar lo atractivo que le parecía su trasero en ese pantalón de vestir, la hacía acelerar su ritmo cardiaco.

El castaño se sorprendió al sentir los brazos de Anna alrededor de su cuello, acto seguido sus labios contra los suyos, pero no le molestó en absoluto. Se dejó llevar por las lentas caricias de la rubia que comenzaban a hacer que su pulso incrementara, esas manos que se movían con delicadeza por su cabello y bajaban hacia su cinturón hacían que su piel se erizara.

\- Deberíamos irnos a casa ahora – murmuró la rubia entre besos. Siguió bajando lentamente sus manos hacia el miembro erecto del joven castaño.

\- Anna, basta – dijo sin tener intención alguna en dejar de besarla.

Comenzó a guiarla a un salón de clases que estaba vacío ya que el pasillo no tardaría en mostrar a alumnos yendo a sus clases o saliendo de ellas. Empujó la puerta de cristal con su espalda atrayendo a la rubia a la dirección que quería. Avanzaron algo más al centro del salón de clases que estaba en penumbra, Yoh aprisionó a la chica contra la pared, borrando los pocos centímetros que los separaban. Haciendo que la chica sintiera su erección contra su vientre; le encantaba sentirlo así.

\- ¿A qué salón vamos? – dijo una voz en el pasillo.

\- Es el salón 309 – se escuchó otra voz.

\- Aún no hay nadie – se sentó en el sofá del pasillo al ver que la luz del salón estaba apagada.

\- Entremos ya – le tendió la mano a la chica que se encontraba sentada para que se levantara y entraran juntas al salón – Podemos usar las computados en lo que llegan los demás –

Ambas chicas empujaron la puerta y se asustaron al ver a la pareja viendo la pantalla en la obscuridad.

\- Lo siento, ¿tienen clase? – preguntó una de las chicas que interrumpieron a los amantes apenada.

\- No, ya nos íbamos – contestó Yoh sonriendo en lo que se apagaba el monitor de la computadora.

Las chicas encendieron la luz haciendo que los ojos de ambos se lastimaran un poco.

\- Deberíamos continuar con esto en casa – susurró la Anna al oído del castaño que seguía sentado apagando la computadora

\- Aún no me puedo levantar, Annita… – murmuró el chico apenado porque su entre pierna seguía muy visible – Pero continuáremos más tarde – la chica sonrió y besó su cabeza sin que las otras chicas la viera y salió del salón.

Desde que ambos amantes escucharon las voces en el pasillo se separaron y comenzaron a guardar compostura, conteniendo ese deseo que a pesar de que el salón estuviera algo obscuro podían verlo en sus ojos; Yoh se alejó un poco de la rubia y prendió una computadora del salón por sí llegaba a entrar alguien pudieran fingir que estaban trabajando. Continuaron con sus manos llenas de pasión hasta que escucharon los pasos acercándose al salón y tuvieron que romper sus besos.

Jamás una clase le había parecido tan eterna, eran las 4:35 pm y aún faltaba una hora y media para que terminara la clase. Tamao estaba sentada a su lado prestando mucha atención y tomando nota de todo lo que el profesor le decía. Miró a su alrededor y la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban viendo sus teléfonos o viendo sus laptops, los otros pocos como Tamao prestaban atención a la clase. Le costaba trabajo dejar de pensar en las manos de su prometido recorrer su espalda, deseaba tanto poder desnudarlo y besar cada parte de su cuerpo. Anhelaba sentir las manos del castaño contra su pecho, se le escapó un ligero gemido al recordar esa sensación tan placentera. Volteó asustada para ver si alguien se había percatado pero no, todos seguían haciendo lo que estaban haciendo. Miró su reloj, sólo habían pasado dos minutos. Dio un largo suspiro y miró la presentación que el profesor impartía con tanta emoción.

 _Te deseo tanto… Miércoles 9 de abril 2017. 4:50 p.m._

Bloqueó la pantalla de su teléfono una vez que el mensaje se había enviado. Era excesivo el deseo que sentía en ese momento.

 _Me tomaré mi tiempo para saborear todo tu cuerpo y no te preocupes que podemos hacerlo toda la noche. Te veo en casa Annita. Miércoles 9 de abril 2017. 4:57 p.m._

La rubia leyó el mensaje y sonrió con soberbia al saber que la deseaba de la misma manera, no esperaba menos de su prometido. Llevaba todo el día con esas hormonas fuera de lugar, era un deseo tan fuerte que no la dejaban concentrarse en sus clases y los exámenes serían la siguiente semana… Pero ella no podía dejar de pensar en el sabor de los labios del castaño, en la sensación que el castaño la hacía sentir cuando besaba su cintura, se estremecía de tan solo imaginarlo.

Salió primero que todos cuando el profesor les dijo que la clase había terminado, caminó a paso rápido hacia la pensión, esperaba que Yoh estuviera listo para lo que venía. Desabotonó la mitad de su blusa y corrió la puerta de la entrada principal.

\- Ya llegué – anunció su llegada y cerró la puerta tras de sí, aventó su mochila al piso y se quitó los zapatos con rapidez. Continuó desabotonando su blusa hasta dejarla completamente abierta y caminó hacia la sala de estar en busca de su prometido que no le dio ninguna respuesta.

\- En un momento llegará Anna, será mejor que te vayas ahora Hao – Yoh salió de la cocina con dos tazas de té caliente y se sonrojó al ver a su sensual prometida con su blusa desabotonada, ese sostén negro que realzaba su suave piel, siempre le había encantado verla con lencería negra y esos jeans ajustados lo hacían desearla aún más.

Anna miró a Hao sorprendida, y abotonó nuevamente su blusa avergonzada de haberse mostrado de esa manera ante el hermano de su prometido.

\- ¿Quién te invitó, Hao? – se sentó molesta al saber que tendría que esperar aún más tiempo para poder saciar su apetito de Yoh…

\- No sabía que te veías tan bien con sostén negro Anna – admitió el joven pensativo, que ahora no podía sacarse de la mente la imagen de la atractiva chica.

\- Hao… - Yoh dijo molesto, no iba a permitir que le hablara de esa manera a su prometida. Ofreció su taza de té a Anna, le entregó la suya a Hao y se sentó al lado de Anna – Bien, será mejor que continuemos con los planes de la ampliación de los baños termales en otro momento – posó su taza sobre la mesa

\- Pero el proveedor solo nos autoriza esta oportunidad hasta el día de mañana Yoh, si no lo hablamos ahora mañana no tendremos tiempo – dijo seriamente

Continuaron planeando la ampliación y Anna intervino en la conversación al ser un tema que a ella también le interesaba bastante, entre más personas pudieran hacer uso de las aguas termales mayor sería su ingreso. Yoh hizo la cena para los tres ya que esto iba para largo. Mientras Yoh y Anna tenían clases Hao se encargaba del patrocinio y la administración de las aguas termales y ellos aportaban ideas para las mejoras que podían tener y le ayudaban con la administración del lugar. Yoh trataba de que esto terminara lo más pronto posible, la imagen de su prometida con su blusa desabotonada venía una y otra vez a su mente. Anna comenzó a golpear con un dedo la mesa en lo que Hao estaba hablando.

\- ¿Te pasa algo, Anna? – preguntó Hao pícaro por la ansiedad que carcomía a la rubia. Desde el momento que llegó a exhibirse de esa manera a su hermano sabía lo que estaba pasando y le parecía divertido hacerlos esperar más tiempo antes de que pudieran cumplir sus deseos carnales.

\- Nada, sigue – detuvo un momento su golpeteo para retomarlo minutos después, haciendo que Hao riera a sus adentros.

Yoh veía a su prometida de reojo, miraba la hermosa curva que hacía su espalda al estar sentada, se dio cuenta que no había acomodado muy bien su blusa y podía ver un poco de su escote. Miró su cara, aburrida y desesperada de hablar de lo mismo, todo de su prometida le parecía hermosa, no había expresión alguna o lugar alguno de su cuerpo que no le pareciera hermoso.

\- Bien – dijeron los tres al unísono, Yoh suspiró, por fin habían llegado a un nuevo acuerdo y por fin podrían continuar con lo que habían dejado pendiente hace varias horas en el instituto.

Hao ayudó a recoger la mesa mientras, Yoh lavaba los trastes y Anna guardaba los sobrantes de la comida.

\- Ya que terminamos esto y conozco a la perfección sus planes para esta noche… - decía con seriedad - ¿Qué les parecería hacer un trío? – el osado castaño de cabello largo se aventuró a preguntar.

\- No es mala idea – aceptó la rubia – Iré a cambiarme, los espero en mi habitación – salió de la cocina rumbo a su habitación.

\- ¿Cómo que no es mala idea? – Yoh preguntó confundido, miró a su hermano que se encontraba atónito por la respuesta de la rubia.

Se puso unas medias negras con encaje en la parte superior y unas zapatillas de tacón alto, le fascinaba como lucía su piel cuando vestía lencería negra, y más cuando la lencería era de encaje… la hacía sentirse segura de sí misma, provocativa, sensual.

Los chicos se encontraban en la entrada de su alcoba como ella lo había pedido, la excitación de los gemelos comenzó a despertarse al verla de pie frente a ellos, Anna se acercó peligrosamente a los labios del gemelo de cabello largo, haciendo que su prometido se pusiera algo celoso; no quería que nadie más tuviera el privilegio de ver a su prometida en lencería.

\- Adelante Hao – rozó su nariz con la de él, el castaño entró en la habitación lentamente. Anna salió rápidamente una vez que Hao había entrado y la cerró con llave. La rubia servía la venganza fría, desde que mencionó lo del trío supo que había hecho todo eso apropósito, así que había decido castigarlo dejándolo encerrado mientras ella y su prometido disfrutaban del placer de estar juntos. Que escuchara uno que otro gemido para que aprendiera a no jugar con los deseos de Anna.

\- ¿En qué nos quedamos? – se acercó ahora su prometido ansiosa por volver a probar sus labios. La acorraló contra la pared retomando lo que tanto habían estado esperando.

\- No pueden hacerme esto – Hao intentó abrir la puerta sin éxito.

La pareja ignoró los gritos del joven cautivo y se abrieron paso a la habitación Yoh.

\- Te deseo tanto – susurró a su oído mientras comenzaba un camino de besos por su cuello.

Sin duda esa noche estaría llena de pasión.

* * *

 **Fin.**


End file.
